


[Podfic] The Diary of the Archangel Gabriel

by Evillullaby



Series: [Podfic] Good Omens Outsider POVs [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Wings, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Diary, Gabriel's Diary, Gabriel's too arrogant to see the obvious, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nesting, No one loves Gabriel, One-Sided Attraction, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillullaby/pseuds/Evillullaby
Summary: Gabriel notices that Aziraphale is building a nest, and gets the wrong idea. He decides to record his thoughts in his diary.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (One Sided), Ineffable Husbands - Relationship
Series: [Podfic] Good Omens Outsider POVs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054376
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] The Diary of the Archangel Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Diary of the Archangel Gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067728) by [WorseOmens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorseOmens/pseuds/WorseOmens). 



> This diary was found abandoned in the bottom of a ravine; translated from enochian by the lovely WorseOmens

Link to Podfic on [Tumblr](https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/641657483549605890/podfic-of-the-diary-of-the-archangel-gabriel-by)

Link to Podfic on [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/evillullaby-podfic/episodes/The-Diary-of-the-Archangel-Gabriel-Podfic-epl7s1)

MediaFire Download [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/vcm3cnam6vt7gst/The+Diary+of+the+Archangel+Gabriel.mp3/file)


End file.
